Arctic Sea King Dragon Slayer
Arctic Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic (北極/海王ドラゴンスレイヤーマジック) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, a type of Dragon Slayer Magic falling under the category of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the use of Ice and Water in combat, either seperated or together in order to battle and slay Dragons, the user can also consume them in order to replenish his force. Currently, the only known user is Cori Sephiron Description Arctic Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic (北極/海王ドラゴンスレイヤーマジック) is shown to be capable of handling two elements at once, in this case, Ice and Water, either together for deadly combinations without the user mixing up the fighting styles completely or separated for a greater variety. Unknown to many, this magic is actually a byproduct of the mixing between the natural Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic' via the teaching of a Dragon and Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic due to lacrima implantation, both of the elements co-existing because of the Ice'Water relation between them. As with all other Slayer Magics, The User gains and adopts the physiology of the Arctic Sea King Dragon Slayer with this magic. Due to originally having only the Arctic power, Cori Sephiron is much more proficient with its use than with Flames. ''Arctic'' Cori Sephiron is able to produce large quantities of ice from his body in order to attack his opponents. With this Magic, he is able to quickly form a great variety of ice structures that are suitable for a diverse range of purposes, no matter if the nature of these circumstances demand offensive or defensive uses.. However, all the objects that Cori creates share one similar trait in that they freeze almost any surface they may come into contact with, covering it in a thick layer of ice that remains for extended periods. With further use of his magic, Cori is able to cause his surroundings to begin to develop into a frozen climate that supports and increases the advantageous features of any future spells, while disadvantaging his opponent further as they suffer from the harmful effects of the sub-zero conditions, leading to the opponent falling to frostbite if they are not careful. ''Sea King'' Cori Sephiron have lungs that allows him to spew water, immunity to water-based spells and attacks, and having the ability to breathe underwater. In addition, Sea Dragon Slayer Magic also allows Cori to produce water from his body. For offense, Cori can use it for close combat by cloaking his limbs with water and slamming them with great force. He can also make the water that he produces change shape to create weapons made out of water to attack his enemies such as swords or other weapons. For defensive reasons, Cori can make water take the form of a shield around his body to protect him from harm, or use the water in one of the ways of the lost arts; to heal. The healing spell has the power to heal almost any injury that was inflicted upon its caster including poisons and wounds as long as Cori has enough magic and water in his bodies, however if not used with proper control of his magic the spell will take longer to heal than usual and can be very tiring to him. Spells Basic Spells ''Arctic'' *'Arctic Dragon's Roar' (氷竜の咆哮 Hyōryū no Hōkō): Cori, after inhaling, releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards an area of his choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. *'Arctic Dragon Claw' (氷のドラゴンの爪 Hyōryū no Kagitsume): With this spell, Cori is able to form Ice over his hands in order to resemble that of an Ice Dragon's. The strength of these claws are able to contend with and even break the blades of some swords. To prove how cold this spell is able to get, when in use it is able to cause the moisture in the are to begin to freeze, creating particles of snow in the process. When Cori slashes the target with these claws, he is able to cause the opponent to begin freezing over for as long as he maintains contact. *'Arctic Dragon's Scales' (氷竜の秤 Hyōryū no Hakari): The Arctic Dragon Slayer's exclusive Scales, incorporating the element of ice. As the surrounding climate begins its inevitable decline in temperature due to continued use of Cori's spells, the strength of any of his later spells continue to increase to the point that armor composed from ice begins to form. These collections of ice are initially most prominent on the lower portion of his arms and entire back but these formations soon progress to the rest of his body as the fight drags on. This armor is able to take multiple hits from and opponent and can even start to cause an opponent who maintains contact for too long to begin freezing. *'Arctic Dragon Wing Attack' (氷竜の翼 Hyōryū no Tsubasa): The area around Cori's arm is immediately frozen over and the air becomes frosted in his vicinity. The aura of this spell can instantly freeze anything that comes into extended contact with it, encasing it in a massive glacier. The use of this spell has the added effect of engulfing the surrounding landscape in a frozen tundra, the coldness of which is intense enough to create snow in the sky. ''Sea King'' *'Sea King Dragon's Roar' (水竜のうなり Mizuryū no Hokō) is the basic move for all Dragon Slayer's, by taking in a deep breath along with his recently eaten element, Cori is able to send out a powerful blast that can deal powerful damage to an enemy depending on how much he had consumed and how much force he put behind it. Cori can releases this spell as a razor sharp and can deal a devastating blow to anyone that gets in it's way. *'Sea King Dragon's Monsoon Sphere' (水竜の季節風球 Mizuryū no Kisetsufū Dama): When used with Aqua Style, the spell is able to create a powerful spinning barrier that can cover Cori and anything else in his path. Similar to his barrier, Cori is able to spin around water at incredible speeds, making the outside more durable while the inside is able to slow down attacks that can penetrate it. The more spinning he does, the stronger the barrier becomes and the harder it is for people to penetrate it. *'Sea King Dragon's Bombardment' (水竜の衝撃 Mizuryū no Shōgeki): Cori generates water in his two hands and brings together over his head, creating a giant ball of water above it. When he focuses his energy on it, the water slowly starts to form multiple peaks that are in what appear to be a tentacle form, taking the shape of an octopus when he uses this spell. By manipulating it with his mind, he is able to move it more like an extension of himself, being able to make them go to any kind of direction that he desire's, able to change the structure of the peaks. *'Sea King Dragon's Burst' (水竜の破裂 Mizuryū no Haretsu): Cori extends his hand forward causing water to build up around his arm in an orb-like shape, then by focusing just the right amount of pressure around his hand, Cori is able to shoot out multiple rapid fire jet streams of water that can deal an incredible amount of damage to an opponent. It has been seen that if he focuses the pressure and different shape when he shoots out a stream of water, it can be heavier or be sharper depending on how he controls it. *'Sea King Dragon's Bubble Pulse' (水竜の気泡脈 Mizuryū no Kihō Myaku): Focusing water into the concentration in the palm of his hands, Cori is able to create a sphere of water that can expand when shot at an opponent, and trap them inside a powerful sphere of water. When inside, the water creates an effect of negation to any ability that attempts to break out of it as well as cause disorientation to the opponent they slowly and surely start to lose their thinking ability, slowly confusing themselves with each move or magic spell they use. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer